A Greek Kunoichi, A NarutoPJO crossover challenge
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: This challenge is a crossover between Naruto and Percy Jackson and The Olympians, In which a female Naruto is a Greek Demigoddess and a serious Kunoichi. For more information, please read the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A Greek Kunoichi, A Naruto/Percy Jackson and The Olympians Challenge**.

There is many crossover stories of Naruto who somehow, someway get send to the World of the Greek Gods, that he be a Demi god or not. But what if by a twist of fate, it's a female Naruto who is sent or brought to the world governed by the Gods. Not a sexy jutsu who somehow became permanent, but a real, born female, Naruto.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto _**MUST**_ be born a female demigod and become the third Jinchuurikki of Kurama shortly after her birth. With Kurama inside her, it give her shapeshifting abilities, giving her the ability to pass to one gender to another, like the Kitsunes are described in the japanease folklore.

\- Naruto is a _**serious**_ kunoichi, absolutely not a fan girl. She use anything to survive or to complete her mission. Be it her feminine wiles or her ninjutsu repertoire. Don't get me wrong, she can be rather feminine in the proper mood or the proper situation, but she won't wait for her knight in shiny armor to rescue her.

\- Naruto's main chakra affinity _**has to be wind.**_ I love Wind Style: Rasenshuriken and the way you can sharpen a blade with wind chakra. You can give her affinities with other elements if it please you, but wind is her main one.

\- I want an hypocrite Super Pervert Jiraiya! He still peep on other women at the hot springs or other watering holes, lakes, rivers, etc. But he refuse categorically to peep when his goddaughter is in the vicinity and he enter ''surprotective father mode'' in place of Minato when he see a boy flirt with her. XD

\- I also want a scene where Naruto ask Sarutobi where babies come from and see the old man sweat and try to get himself off the hook by sending her to Anko when she got her first period. To his great horror, The Snake Bitch become her role model! XD Imagine the chaos she can cause with Anko's teachings! XD

\- Even as a female, Naruto is not respectful of authority figures and is the prankster queen from Hell, she's still blunt and direct and give people nicknames. Sarutobi is still Jiji or Old Man or Gramps, Jiraiya is still Ero Sennin or Pervy Sage and the last but not the least, Tsunade is still Baa-chan or Granny! :P Don't forget to make her cause choas and mayhem for the fun of it or to get rid of her frustrations if sex or violence aren't possible at the moment. ;)

\- If Naruto is a daughter of Aphrodite, you have to choose between charmspeak or the Adamantine chakra chains, if she has both then in my sense, she would be a bit too overpowered. The chakra chains are available if she's another god or goddess daughter. As a trained Kunoichi, she can seduce without a magical gift.

\- Toad Sage Naruto/Perfect tailed Beast mode.

**Forbidden:**

\- **Dumb! Naruto.** I've seen it a thousand times, as a girl I think that some things would enter her mind and stay there better. Yes, ADHD and Dyslexia causes her problems, but as a little girl suceptible to be kidnapped and sold as a sex slave, the guard around Naruto is a lot more noticed and vigilant, as such, the biased teachers can't sabotage her or the Hokage will have their heads. So Naruto's problems are noticed quite early and her caretakers act on the information aquired to solve the problems as much as possible.

\- **Killer Mobs who want the Demon girl's blood.** I've seen way too much of them. The civilians can be short with her and not like her at all, but remember people, Konohagakure No Sato is a Shinobi Village! Shinobi are millitary. Even if some people are ressentful of the girl for what she contain, they will act as profesionals. They don't have to love her or even to like her, but on the clock they are profesionals. Off the clock, they just ignore her

\- **Advanced Bloodlines limits** such as Mokuton, Hyoton, Shoton, and others.

\- **Sharingan/Byakugan/Rinnegan/Rinne Sharingan** Naruto.

**Recomended:**

\- Naruto makes her debut in our world after the Second Titanomachy.

\- Female Kurama.

\- Naruto bitchslap Apollo when he hits on her even after telling him to sod off and manipulate the feminine fury of Artemis and her hunters to chase the womanizing god like a deer.

\- Naruto trains the girls at Camp to become Kunoichi, even if they don't have chakra.

\- Bisexual Naruto.

\- Daughter of Aphrodite Naruto.

\- Daughter of Ares Naruto.

\- Legacy of other gods.

**My very first Naruto/PJO crossover challenge! Contact me if you are interested or if you want more infos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Collection of Ideas for this work.**_

Summary: Many ideas for the taking if you try this challenge.

#1-First of all, I would literally roll on the floor laughing my ass off is somebody put a scene where Naruto would declare her nickname to Zeus in front of the whole assembled council of the Olympians. Pervy king. Maybe even during a Winter Solstice Meeting so Hades can be there and he could use that piece of blackmail in the future? XD That is a shot out to SoulReaperCrewe, thank you so much for putting that in one of your story! That was hilarious! XD

#2-I would adore a scene where Naruto make her debut on Olympus in Bijuu mode, smashing the gates to the meeting hall open with a fist or maybe a Tailed Beast Bomb is she's pissed? Or in a less violent scene, she saw the Gods in their giant forms and decide she's tired of cranking her neck to look at them and then, she goes Bijuu Mode to be a giant in her turn. Imagine the chaos it would spring?! XD Apollo, Hermes and maybe Ares would be rolling on the floor. The other Gods' reactions, well, I will leave it to the author. Though I would find it funny that even Hera laughed at her husband! :P

#3- I would like to see some scenes where The Virgin Goddesses are of mix feelings about Naruto. The good, she's an independent woman who doesn't need a man in her life to hold her hand. She's powerful, immensely so. Naruto may even be the most powerful demigod to walk the Earth! Girl power right there. But on the other side of the coin, she's clearly no longer a virgin and doesn't hesitate to use all her assets to obtain what she wants and her morals are kind of skewed. Yes, even seduction. Though she never go play in other couples territory, so the married Gods won't be cheating their spouses with her and the demigods already in couples won't have anything to fear from her

#4- She could totally troll Mr.D in bragging near him what drinks she did drink when she hit the bars in the city in her last outing! XD

#5- She could play a prank on the hunters of Artemis in switching all their clothes with girly things with the help of Aphrodite and her daughters! XD In a reverse prank, she could team up with the Hunters to drag all the denizens of The Aphrodite Cabin to the training drills and switch all their clothes with tomboyish clothing and military fatigues. XD

#6- You can't forget also the eternally funny and embarrassing Sennen Goroshi! Who will be the unlucky victim this time? Heheheh...

#7- Also, do not forget the comments and the snarks of Kurama! Can't forget the titanic fur ball of destruction after all! ^_- He can be put on the role of the devil on the left shoulder for the bad conscience. For the good conscience, well...dunno. Maybe it could be an ex-boyfriend?

#8-She could totally scare the crap out of people by swinging Kubikiriboucho (Zabuza's Sword) around like it's weight nothing!

# 9- A big pointless, no reason or just for the fun of it, fight against Ares/Mars! But an epic one! Where she could go all shinobi on him and both couldn't stop grinning and laughing with joy! Think about it! A mortal who could last at least three rounds against the God of War and give him the time of his life! Picture this, an opponent who could and would push Naruto to use the big guns and let loose. An interesting twist, they don't feel attracted to each others. Not romantically though. Maybe they could share a few one night stands to scratch an itch but with an oath on the Styx to not put her pregnant. She doesn't want to have a kid when she's still technically one in the eyes of the modern society. But for a shinobi, it's old enough to kill, old enough to be an adult in the eyes of the law. I see the headband as a proof of adulthood or at least more rights than civilians and some restrictions until they hit sixteen or got promoted to Chunin.

#10- A prank war with the Apollo and Hermes cabins.

#11- If she's part of the Quest to free Artemis, I would love that she took the chance that Atlas can't do anything to take out her permanent marker and doodle on the Titan of Endurance's face. All this before they depart for Olympus, of course. Oh, that would be hilarious! :P

#12- She could totally overreact to the fact that she MUST study and do her homework, like it's the end of the world and many of the campers must drag her by force to Athena's cabin for her lessons.

Well, that's about it. I hope that those ideas will help whoever takes the challenge. :)


End file.
